


Headcanons: FFXV Edition

by envysXdarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Mentions of rough sex in one chapter, Mostly Fluff, Other, mixture of sfw and nsfw chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysXdarkness/pseuds/envysXdarkness
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr: lux-caelumCollection of headcanons based on reader relationships with various FFXV character.





	1. Bruises (Chocobros + Ardyn) - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: how would the chocobros react to seeing bruises on their partner from intimate moments?

** NOCTIS:  **

  * bruises don’t happen that often with the crowned prince  

    * if they do its usually in the form of hickeys 
  * get this boy into the right mood and you’ll have bite marks all over your chest 
  * your neck is even less common than anything. given the amount of attention noct grew up with in the crown city such markings on a known partner would garner way too much attention and scrutiny from the media so he’s trained himself pretty damn well to hide any give away of his sex life
  * noctis tends to be rather smug when he does leave marks in coverable places on his lover
  * that bite on your chest? thats the mark of a king
  * he gets a rush from that sense of regal pride and subjugation
    * but he doesn’t take it too far. he is sure to know your limits 
    * if he ever leaves a mark unwanted by his partner he will apologize profusely and be certain to reign himself in in future endeavors
  * he may be a king, but when it come to you, the power is shared



**PROMPTO** :

  * prompto is the master at accidentally leaving hickeys on his partner’s neck and shoulders  

  * he usually doesn’t intend on it, but without fail he gets too caught up to think about the mark he might leave
  * prom likes to get impossibly close to his partner during intimate moments
  * he’s terrified that one small move will make them leave or disappear forever
  * he’ll often bury his face in his partners neck, just basking in the way their skin feels against his lips and the smell of their hair and body
  * what start as soft kisses often end up as nips and bites, his mouth sucking on the soft flesh as his partner whimpers beneath him
  * lost in his affections he forgets that too much attention to one spot can leave a mark for days to come
  * like noctis, he’ll apologize for marring your skin
  * but should his partner not mind, he’ll find himself looking at it as a mark of reality
    * he did that. it was real. you are his, and he is yours



**IGNIS** : 

  * bruises from ignis are even more rare than they are from noctis  

  * they almost never happen, however, very rarely he’ll bite to hard on his partners neck or shoulder
  * ignis is incredibly apologetic for leaving a mark, after all he was raised to be a caregiver
  * the moment either of you start to see a bruise appear on your neck or shoulder he is on his phone searching for the best and fastest remedies 
  * cold spoon remedy? check. he’s got one ready. and you better be prepared to test out all sorts of crazy tricks to get rid of the mark as soon as possible
  * even if you insist that its really okay, he will still insist on you covering it or healing it asap
  * his position is far to great for him to be leaving such lewd marks on his partner that anyone could see
  * what would be said of him if he could seemingly so easily lose such control to mark his partner



**GLADIOLUS** :

  * bruises are almost inevitable with the big guy  

  * its not that he even really tries, in fact a lot of the time he tries his hardest to make sure he doesn’t hurt his partner in the slightest
  * but being as big as he is and having his strength he is bound to slip up
  * the most common place for bruises from his love making is on your hips
  * his hand prints are basically an ever lasting mark on your body from him gripping you tight while he pounds into you
  * he gets so caught up in the feeling of your body around his length that he forgets his grip on your body can be too much
    * even if you insist you like it
    * or that its really okay because you were also too caught up in the moment to notice or care
  * gladio will be really concerned the first time he notices that his grip left a dark purple mark on your skin  

  * tell him its really okay and his concern will slowly turn to a skewed sort of pride; a symbol of your passion



**ARDYN** : 

  * ardyn can be a real gentleman when he wants to be  

  * but make him snap and you will be in pain for days
  * some how he can make you feel as though your entire body is bruised just from the way he fucked you
  * a dark ring around your throat is ever present from his palm pressing on your airways as he pounds into you
  * “did you say something, love?”  

  * smug pride is clearly written in his features anytime he sees you struggle to walk the next morning
  * or the way he chuckles as your voice is hoarse from the tension on your neck
  * adoration is the best way to describe his tender looks at your worn body 




	2. Caring for a Sick Chocobro (+Ravus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~fluffy goodness~ 
> 
> if i remember right i was getting sick when i originally wrote this

**NOCTIS:**  

  * noctis might seem like he would be difficult to take care of whilst ill  

  * however hes surprisingly pretty low maintenance 
  * just let him sleep and he should be more than fine
  * of course making sure the crowned prince stays hydrated can be a little trickier to do
  * with all that he sleeps, getting enough water can easily be forgotten
  * in the case of trickier symptoms, ignis is only a phone call away
  * when in doubt, ignis has been doing this a lot longer and is a prime reference



** PROMPTO: **

  * contrary to popular belief, prompto is actually pretty good at taking care of himself while sick  

  * after all, his parents were pretty m.i.a growing up so he got used to tending to himself
  * however, he really loves having his partner around to keep him company through his misery
  * its a nice change to have someone there to help nurse him back to health
  * honestly having someone make some soup for him while he rests would probably bring him to tears
  * he’d be ridiculously appreciative over the littlest of things



** IGNIS:  **

  * getting ignis to stop and take a day to rest and get better is a challenge in itself  

  * he has his duties as an advisor, but reminding him that exposing others to his illness will help reign him in
  * he will insist that he doesn’t need help and can take care of himself
  * barely able to stand from a fever and he will continue to try to push himself to work and wait on himself
  * getting him to rest will take someone who knows his particularities and is able to ignore his insistence that he is fine
  * relinquishing his power to take care of himself might be a struggle, but succeed and he’ll be ever appreciative and affectionate



** GLADIO:  **

  * gladio may be the kings shield but he is also the neediest of the chocobros when it comes to being sick  

  * he is the epitome of the “dad flu” 
  * he can take a major beating in battle but a head cold, not so much
  * of course, its a great excuse to eat all the cup noodles he wants so take advantage of that
  * event he worst flu can be cured with the simplest of cup noodle recipes 
  * get ready to cuddle up while he reads in bed
  * affection runs high alongside his fevers, just get ready to be sick as well



** RAVUS: **

  * please mother the shit out of this man when he is sick  

  * please, he’s been through so much 
  * he will no doubt put up a fight, insisting that he isn’t sick or that he can take care of himself
  * surprise, he really can’t
  * just ask luna
  * he needs love and support more than ever when he is ill
  * a common cold can often send him into fits of depression, missing the way his life was before niflheim when his mother was still around
  * you might get sick but just laying in bed with him stroking his cheek or running your fingers through his hair can be all the medicine he needs
  * obviously actual medicine, water, and soup are needed
  * honestly someone please just give this man a hug




	3. Chocobros (+Ravus) Caring for a Sick S/O

** NOCTIS: **

  * noct damn near goes into a panic mode when you get sick  

  * he will constantly check up on you to make sure your fever doesn’t get too high, or that you stay hydrated, or that you are comfortable
  * reassure him that its just a head cold all you want, it won’t do much to lessen his concern
  * he tends to hover a lot when he’s caring for you
  * he doesn’t want to stray too far lest you need or want something
  * noct will try to make you soup but there is a 50/50 chance he’ll get distracted worrying over you or he’ll be impatiently playing king’s knight waiting for the soup to boil and somehow everything ends up burned and inedible
  * when he’s successful, his soup recipes are alright. nothing spectacular and a little bland, but he tired his best and honestly his concern is so endearing that you’d swear it was the best soup you’d had in ages
  * on the other hand, when he manages to burn everything, expect cup noodles and meek apologetic smiles 



** PROMPTO:  **

  * prompto might be used to caring for himself when sick, but caring for someone else is a little new to him  

  * like noct, he tends to hover. he just wants to make sure you have everything you need
  * get ready for lots of questions about how you feel, if you need a doctor, are you hungry, have you had any water, etc
  * despite all his concern for you, prompto really isn’t too concerned with risking his own health 
  * if having him cuddled up beside you while you sleep might make you feel better then he will be beside you in a heartbeat
  * you could lie in bed all day and he would lay there next to you placing soft kisses on your forehead and just listening to your breathing
  * all of his nervous energy will keep him from sleeping, but he won’t care
  * he knows how it feels to be alone and he doesn’t want you to have to suffer an illness by yourself



** IGNIS:  **

  * ignis will pamper you to no end when you are sick  

  * he’s learned so many remedies for ailments in his education to serve the king 
  * not to mention he is a master at having the perfect soup recipe for a huge variety of different illnesses
  * chicken noodle soup making you nauseous? no worries, he has at least 5 other recipes up his sleeve 
  * he won’t hover as much as noct and prompto simply because he has a better understanding of what sorts of things you’ll need depending on what symptoms you are showing
  * you won’t even say that you are too cold. ignis will be wrapping a warm blanket around your shoulders almost before you even ask
  * he has a good knowledge of teas and herbs as well as your likes and dislikes and can fetch warm drinks and food with ease
  * given his close duties to the noctis, he’ll be less lenient in his affections to you
  * his getting sick might affect his duties or spread to noctis so don’t be too upset if he doesn’t get too close to you



** GLADIO: **

  * gladio tends to feel relatively helpless when you are sick  

  * hes so used to being a shield and a protector that knowing he can’t protect you from feeling like shit really pains him
  * the good thing for you though is that he basically become a giant teddy bear
  * feeling cold? no worries, he’s more than happy to hold you in his arms letting the heat of his body and a blanket or two embrace you
  * his cooking during your illnesses tends to be constant cup noodles, but honestly he makes up for his lackluster cooking with the way he tenderly holds you close
  * warm bubble baths are among the ways he spoils your aching feverish body as he sits next to the tub reading to you or telling you stories of his own
  * he’ll make sure you don’t push your body too much and get lots of rest. hell, he’d carry you from room to room if you allowed him



** RAVUS:  **

  * ravus tries really hard to care for you while you are sick, but in truth he’s really pretty clueless  

  * you are going to have to help guide him because truthfully he never really had to care for himself. most of his life he had someone to care for him
  * he manages to make up for it though in his affections toward you
  * he’s often timid in his touches. he can see the way you hold yourself differently in response to the aches and pains brought on by your fever
  * nonetheless you’ll find yourself waking to his fingers gently running through your hair and massaging your scalp 
  * his eyes will close as he tries to remember the little things his mother would do for him when he was growing up
  * he will gingerly massage your hands in an effort to recreate the way his mothers hands would work at his
  * his movements can be a little rough at times as he tries to figure out just how much pressure to apply
  * holding you in his arms is such a necessity when you are sick. he needs to feel you close. needs to feel your breaths to know you are still with him because secretly he’s terrified of losing you from even the most mild of colds




	4. Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy (Chocobros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: headcanons of the bros with an asexual s/o?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this romantic rather than aro per the requester. i also want to preface and apologize if i don’t portray an ace s/o exceptionally. i’ve always been particularly hypersexual so i had a bit of a challenge here and made sure to consult with a couple of my close friends, however, i still feel like this is kind of meh. tbh i feel like it kind of ended up as musings over nonsexual acts of intimacy between the boys and their s/o.

** NOCTIS:  **

  * noctis is super chill in learning about his s/o’s sexuality  

  * he’s honestly just so happy that you would want him as a romantic partner
  * noct is honestly such a big dork in any relationship once you get past his sleepy and stressed exterior
  * he’s also the blanket fort master
  * its such a silly thing for a prince, but spending time with you in his spare time piling up all of the pillows and blankets around to make intricate forts to nap in is one of his favorite bonding experiences
  * he could lay there for hours with you just chatting and occasionally smacking each other in the face with pillows all the while laughing



** PROMPTO: **

  * prompto somehow becomes even more of an adorable dork around you  

  * be ready to have some sort of touching at all times, whether it be your shoulder against his or hands grazing as you walk.
  * honestly he just needs that extra reassurance that you are actually there. a constant little reminder that you are real and you are with him in that moment
  * he’ll never force you to show any sort of physical affection if you don’t want to. not into hand holding? no worries, he might just gently graze your hand with his every once in a while though
  * be prepared for a camera in your face all of the time
  * you’ll likely end up being his main model for his photos or at least his assistant 



** GLADIO: **

  * if you want to see gladio as not being ace then he would be extra careful to not push you in any way  

  * his favorite moments with you are when he can lounge around at home, one arm draped on the couch behind you while you both read or chat about your days
  * he loves taking you out to go hiking
  * gladio will go out of his way to put together picnics to surprise you with on a hike (and surprise its not just cup noodles!)
  * spreading out a blanket on the side of a hill outside of the city, he’ll lay by your side talking about the stars and all of the plant life around you
  * you’ll fall asleep with his arm around you. ready to protect you from anything that might come your way



**IGNIS:**

  * ignis loves to cook with his s/o  

  * he lives for being able to create something with you and then being able to share that creation
  * he loves when you have a recipe you want to try 
  * especially when its something bizarre or complicated that results in the two of you laughing hysterically as ingredients end up splattered over both of you rather than actually in the recipe
  * around you, ignis doesn’t feel like he has to be the advisor or the caretaker. he can just be himself
  * you take all of his worries away as the two of you take cloths to wipe away the flour covering your faces and the walls and the cabinets




	5. Cuddles on the Road (Chocobros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: "hey!! i really love you writing, it's always so sweet and makes my day a little brighter, and the characterization is spot on! I was wondering if I could request cuddle headcanons for the chocobros?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original note: i’ve had this written in my head for so long but no motivation to sit at my computer and actually type it out. so sorry for the wait. hope this is okay :) also i kind of modified it as i tend to do. i liked the idea of finding moments while on the road to cuddle u/////u

** NOCTIS: **

  * noctis is either all for cuddling or he doesn’t want to be touched at all, but more often than not he defaults into a cuddly mood even when he doesn’t want to be touched  

  * one moment he’ll be upset and pushing you away saying he doesn’t want touched and the next he’ll have changed his mind and be hugging you close
  * he prefers to have you in his arms rather than the other way around
  * he likes to be completely entwined with you, basically hugs all around
  * honestly just wrap your body around him like an octopus, but only if he initiates it first
  * noct isn’t one to want to show affection in public or even around his friends but cuddles in the regalia still manage to happen and be one of his favorite things
    * you’ll be sitting in the back, wedged between noct and gladio and noct will wrap his arm around you so your head is against his shoulder. he’ll pull your legs over his so you are almost in his lap but not quite
    * he’ll brush the tops of your legs or your hands with his free hand while the other wrapped around you pulls you closer to his body
    * the soft hum of the car mixed with your breathing relaxes him like nothing else



** PROMPTO: **

  * prompto is such a sucker for cuddling  

  * he lacked a lot of that type of affection growing up and now that he has someone to cuddle up to he can’t get enough
  * he loves the whole big spoon and little spoon dynamic of one person holding the other and honestly he couldn’t tell you which he prefers more
  * prom really enjoys being able to hold you in his arms, your back pressed against him
  * yet the opposite is just as amazing. theres a particular vulnerability in him letting you hold him as the big spoon and he finds it incredibly comforting
  * after a particularly tough hunt or fight prompto will find himself making his way back to your warm embrace
    * alone in the hotel room while the other boys go to eat he’ll let you wrap your arms around him
    * he likes the warm feeling of your steady breathes against his neck as he tells you about the perils he and the others had faced
    * he’s unafraid to admit to you just how terrified he was while you gently run your fingers up and down his arms



** IGNIS: **

  * iggy can be surprisingly stiff when you first try to cuddle with him
  * he’s just not entirely sure what you want of him
  * where do his hands go?? are they too low on your back?? too high??
  * luckily he can analyze you pretty quick, making sure to rest his hands best
  * of course his actual favorite thing is to have his hand entwined with yours when you are cuddled up together
  * he might hold your hands normally or he might take one hand in his and just gently feel the smoothness and the rough patches of the skin
  * his fingers mindlessly playing with each joint in your own fingers
  * some nights after dinner around the campfire when the other boys have gone off to bed he’ll pull you into his lap, chin resting on your shoulder
    * he’ll buy his face in your neck and hum lightly against your skin while he weaves his fingers with yours
    * its one of the few times he’ll take off his gloves so he can feel intimately close to you



** GLADIO:  **

  * cuddling with gladio is like cuddling a giant muscular teddy bear  

  * rain is one of the best ways to get him in the mood to snuggle up
  * when the weather is nice he’d rather be outside, but give him poor rainy or snowy weather and the only place he wants to be with you wrapped up in his arms
  * sleeping bags are his favorite spot to cuddle up
  * given his size, space becomes limited in the confines of a zipped sleeping bag 
  * the warmth combined with the sheer closeness of your bodies is like heaven on eos
  * on the road you once got trapped out in a storm and took refuge in the remains of an old barn
    * gladio of course had camping gear with him and set up a small spot in a dry corner for the two of you to wait out the storm
    * trying to stay warm, you snuggled up in a single sleeping bag 
    * his hand gently stroked the curve of your back as the two of you listened to the sounds of the rain hitting the old metal roof above your heads




	6. Amusement Park Dates (Chocobros + Ravus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: "Hiiiii, may I request headcanons for an amusement park date with the bros and ravus???"

**NOCTIS:**

  * noctis jumps at the idea of visiting an amusement park, which is kind of surprising given the amount of energy amusement parks seem to drain  

  * expect him yo pass out on the drive home
    * basically do not let him be the one that is supposed to be driving
  * his favorite thing to ride is roller coasters
  * expect him to hold your hand most of the ride though
  * don’t like roller coasters? get ready for the saddest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen
    * he will beg & plead for you to join him. he swears it will be fun  and he promises he’ll hold onto you the entire ride
    * at least just ride one coaster for this boy
  * still not interested? thats okay just let him ride one alone and he’ll spend the rest of the day riding whatever you want
  * games are another favorite of the prince and he’s surprisingly good at winning the rigged carnival games
    * you will come home with a number of prizes, because lets face it, he’s not keeping that hot pink moogle plush



**PROMPTO:**

  * prom is just as excited as noct to spend a day with you at the amusement park  

  * he’s practically bouncing in his seat the entire way there, asking all about what rides you want to ride, if there are any games you like, and what you want to eat  

  * he’s really open to whatever you want to do 
  * and of course he has his camera
  * the one ride he is dead set to ride is the ferris wheel
  * he’s a sucker for the romantic connotations
  * he’ll have his arm wrapped around you the entire time
    * afraid of heights? he’ll keep a tight grip on you and will do his best to distract you 
  * when you get stuck at the top (a given on any ferris wheel ride) he’ll pull you in for the softest, sweetest kiss  

    * he’s gentle with it to make sure he doesn’t rock the car
  * of course the camera will be with him too
    * he’s in awe of the multicolored lights from the midway, snapping pic after pic in the dimming sunset
  * he has a comforting air up there and honestly he’d stay as long as possible just admiring the sights…and you



**IGNIS:**

  * ignis will have done a lot of planning and research on the credibility of the park before you actually go  

  * he’s made note of any health or safety issues that may arise and has prepared accordingly
  * he’s not the most adventurous when it comes to rides
    * beg him enough and he may relent here and there
  * he’s much more interested in more classic rides like the scrambler
  * just hive him time between rides or you’ll have a very sick ignis
  * a main event for him is the carnival food
  * honestly you could spend your entire day just critiquing the food
  * fried butter? honestly which of the six let that monstrosity occur?
    * dark chocolate funnel cakes or barbecue behemoth? now those are more of a treat one or both of you can get behind
  * you might have to pull him away from the food stands so he doesn’t get too distracted memorizing potential recipes



**GLADIOLUS:**

  * glad is pumped from the moment you suggest a date at the amusement park  

  * but be prepared, he likes to ride the more wild rides and a lot of them at that
  * he’ll want to go on every coaster as well as the crazy ones that drop you from 150 ft and launch you back up
  * you’ll feel the whiplash for days
    * gladio will be more than happy to massage your shoulders and neck after ( and maybe a little more)
  * make sure you don’t forget to eat and stay hydrated
  * gladio has a lot of stamina and can go from ride to ride without break and might forget that not everyone has had the endurance training he has
  * if you get a bite to eat expect a full course mean in carnival food
  * big guy will practically buy out a single food stand
    * but at least you get to try a variety of unusual treats
    * just don’t let iggy know you actually tried the fried butter



**RAVUS:**

  * you will actually have to drag him  

  * he has no interest in an amusement park date (or so he says)
  * too many people and its really just waiting in line for a small thrill (its like a metaphor for his life)
  * the most fun he’d have would be watching you
  * you won’t get him on many rides so chose wisely
  * he will be shockingly content on rides that involve slow moving cars and tunnels where its just the two of you 
    * even if it is a horror themed ride
    * its also probably the only time he shows and physical affection during the date. he’ll hold your hand in secluded silence. you might eve get a chaste kiss (maybe)
  * don’t let his moody and brooding attitude get you down though
  * behind it all he does enjoy the time spent with you




End file.
